This invention relates to a universal transfer device for performing specific, predetermined repetitive movements in transferring manufactured parts or the like.
Devices of this general type are utilized for repetitive movements on production lines, in hazardous situations where "hands off" operations are required under the provisions of the Occupational Safety and Health Act, as well as in hot or otherwise hostile environments. The repetitive movements of the transfer device are predetermined, i.e., certain adjustments or settings are made on the device before it is placed in operation, which adjustments or settings determine the extent of horizontal sweep, vertical sweep, gripper arm rotation and extension, etc. However, in many industrial applications it is desirable to have positive intermediate stop positions which can be placed in service as desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved universal transfer device having an intermediate stop means which can be placed in service as desired and without shutting down the device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for operating an industrial transfer device so as to execute the movements thereof accurately and reproducibly.
Still other objects of this invention will readily present themselves to a skilled artisan upon reference to the ensuing specification, the drawings, and the claims.